List of fears the main group has in Sonja's adventures
About Each of the main characters in Sonja's adventures have their own personal fears that they will not often talk about, but have been the focus of many story arcs in the show. Sometimes they are overcame. Other times they come up again. Delete Sonja Farrington Sonja has two major fears: One is loosing the family she loves the most, Two is being turned into a Shadowling against her will as seen multiple times. However, she has avoided many a thing and has protected her family since she formed the main team. Scarlett Red Scarlett does not often show fear due to her tough nature, but her one major fear is being rejected and/or having the things she loves insulted (As seen in Sonja's adventures of Rock Legend). She also fears being an unloyal friend, as seen in Sonja's adventures of Sonic riders and Sonja's adventures of Muppets from space. Diana Harp Diana's main fear is getting her hair dirty or her beauty being threatened. She is also shown to be afraid of ghosts and even sometimes water. Ellie Wilson When not using Enchanted Power, Ellie is deathly afraid of heights and falling. This is shown in the episode "Ellie in the trees" and sevreal other moments. Sienna Willow Sienna has a lot of fears, mostly monsters, lightning, death, ghosts, the dark, and pretty much anything that looks scary.She is able to grow a backbone on occasion, but otherwise is rather cowardly. Good thing she has Silver to comfort her :D. Summer Hill Sadness. She would hate to have the entire world pulled into a huge pit of despair. Luckely she is able to fight back and save that. Sloane Azimuth Jumping off a train. Though she is shown to be scared of other things. Alister Azimuth Loosing the one girl that he loves the most, Sonja. And also his past sins. Ratchet the Lomax Plain death. He can get frighted, but death is the main one. Clank Being electrocuted and/or falling down a cliff. Azure Sharp spikes and bugs. Sonic the hedgehog He suffers from severe aquaphobia ever since an incident when he nearly drowned (and because he cannot swim.) He got over it in Sonja's adventures of the little mermaid. Miles 'Tails' Prower He has astraphobia, meaning he fears thunder and lightning like any other little kid. :( Amy Rose Being sublected to the darkness. She also fears that Sonic hates her and does not love her back. Knuckles the echidna He has a fear of being abandoned by his teammates. He also worries that his dumbness will reuslt in his teams collapse. He got over them in Sonja's adventures of Muppets from space and Sonja's adventures of Sonic generations. Sticks the badger Loosing her only friends. And government agents trying to harm her. Is she okay? Other characters: Queen Maline Her kingdom dying. Cleo Being made fun of. Shadow the hedgehog The darkness inside of him, Failing, his own guns. Erika/Cure Marine Spiders as seen in Sonja's adventures of the little mermaid. Bella Silverstar Being lonely. Chloe Heartrocker Peanuts and not having friends. Lily Starfire Being seen as a nerd or a dork. Alegra Branulei Loosing a race. Mine: Would you hurry up and update your wiki?